Mi Barman Favorito
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [AU-Bar][Damerey/Jedipilot (y un poquito de Reylo)] Esta es la corta historia de un barman enamorado.
_**Notas por si un queso:**_

 _Bar-AU-Damerey (y un poquito de Reylo)  
_

* * *

La hermosa ciudad de Coruscant por dentro es una basura. Me mudé porque necesitaba encontrar trabajo y me pareció buena idea ir a plena capital. Resultó ser la peor de todas. Coruscant es una ciudad donde dormir esta prohibido, no se puede parar a descansar, el estrés es latente en todas partes, tanto en los que tienen éxito en su vida como los fracasados. En mis primeros meses compartí un piso horrible con Finn (gran amigo) y Jessika (una mujer que al poco se marchó pues había encontrado algo mejor en otra ciudad) mientras buscaba trabajo. Sirviendo yogures helados durante un mes y me echaron por "no ser apto". ¿Cómo se puede ser apto a servir un baso de yogur helado con toppings horribles? ¡Los kit-kat eran como piedras! Después, Finn y yo nos mudamos a un piso mejor un poco en la periferia pues conseguí un trabajo de ¿seis meses? Bien pagado (Dentro de lo que cabe). Nos volvimos a mudar pero con dos idiotas (Ben y Hux) un poco más al centro pues conseguí mi trabajo definitivo en un bar muy raro.

"Resistencia" se llamaba el local. En pleno corazón de la ciudad, haciendo esquina, con una temática parecida a un bar irlandés pero sin cosas de rugby por todas partes. La dueña, Leia Organa (madre de mi compañero Ben) al inicio era muy estricta conmigo, pero finalmente nos hicimos buenos compañeros gracias a las cosas que hacía mal mi compañero de piso. Como nunca se llenaba hasta los topes, era fácil distinguir los nuevos clientes de los viejos. Los parroquianos habituales llegaban empujados por una terrible adicción y siempre se quejaban con una birra en mano del jefe, de sus mujeres gordas, de futbol y jugaban muy de vez en cuando al billar o dardos con los que contaba el bar. Siempre me acordaré de la historia de una clienta que ya no viene, una chica (con la que tuve un poco de "tema" donde guardo la mercancía movida por el alcohol. No lo recomiendo.) que después del divorcio, la pasaba horrible y cada día tenía un intento de cita horrible pero por lo menos en el trabajo iba bien. Le encantaban los Martini. Habían más, como el de un par de hombres que tenían su vida pero su desahogo de todo era el bar en vez de las faldas de la secretaria. Los nuevos no solían ser muchos. A veces llegaban por pequeñas promociones o movidos por le interés de ver semejante bar. Con esos "nuevos" había aprendido a hacer mezclas que no sabía que existían. Desde la barra que intentaba mantenerla limpia veía historias de ruptura, intento de relación, lloros por partido... un popurrí que en otro empleo no hubiera descubierto.

Pero esta historia es diferente porque es la mía. Una corta historia amor y razones por las que me llamo imbécil cada día.

Era una noche normal, en la que solo estaban los viejos clientes tomando birras como si no hubiera nada mejor. Y ocurrió. Un flechazo directo. Una chica entró llorando en mi bar y me pidió algo fuerte. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue darle un chupito de vodka blanco que apuró tan rápido que me pidió más casi al mismo momento. Ella tenía todo el pelo mojado, el maquillaje corrido y la ropa pegada al cuerpo por el aguacero que estaba cayendo. Sin duda, alguien la había dejado plantada y me pregunté quien iba a ser el desalmado en dejar semejante chica sin su cita.

\- Sea lo que sea, no vas a encontrar alivio en todo ese alcohol- intenté razonar con ella

\- Cállate- me ordenó al momento con un tono totalmente borde

\- Te habla la voz de la experiencia- reí con amargura. Mi historial amoroso era fracaso tras fracaso tras un poco de sexo por compasión.- Una vez quedé con una chica que me dio su número en este mismo bar. Una chica diez que lo que quería de mi era una cita para su amiga que además de horrible de aspecto y carácter, me rechazo porque "era demasiado viejo para ella"- la chica rió ante aquella desgraciada experiencia- Y tengo más para contarte...

\- Rey- sonrió ella finalmente

\- Poe

Nos quedamos hablando y la acompañé con algún trago hasta que la cosa se desmadró un poco y nos fuimos a la parte trasera donde echamos uno de nuestros mejores polvos. Sin duda, querría repetirlo por el morbo que daba pensar que en cualquier momento Leia llegara y me despidiera por usar esa zona como picadero. Ella se quedó un poco más y se marchó no sin antes dejarme su teléfono. Parecía que por fin la suerte me sonreía en el amor. Una chica buenísima cuyo novio la había dejado plantada. Solo necesite cinco minutos desde que se había marchado para coger mi móvil y verificar que no me la había colado. No. Estaba ella, contestándome y en la foto salía con un muñeco pequeño.

Fue sin duda alguna el mejor mes de mi vida. Estábamos de mi bar a su casa, alguna que otra hamburguesería, de noche en el parque... No eran grandes citas, ni siquiera sabía ciencia cierta si eran citas, pero estaba con (y dentro de) ella. Creí que era el momento de preguntarle si quería una relación seria, si los dos sentíamos que ya el "amor" había llamado a nuestra puerta. Pero paso

A la vida no le gusta verme feliz con una mujer.

Tan simple y como sencillo que el capullo que la abandonó se había redimido ante ella e iban a volver a intentarlo. Ella intentó parecer seria cuando me lo dijo, alegando que lo nuestro no era nada serio y él había llegado antes. Y yo le dije mi verdad: me estaba rompiendo el corazón porque yo si que quería algo serio. Pero prefirió a ese chico. En un principio no me hubiera molestado tanto si no hubiera sido porque me dio el nombre de la persona, que por casualidades del destino, era mi "buen" compañero de piso Ben.

Entre todas las chicas del universo, precisamente Rey debía ser la chica que amaba y salía con el estúpido de mi compañero de piso.

¿Cual es el final de esta hermosa historia de amor?

Tan fácil como que decidí dejarla marchar. Como un idiota al que le gustaba la soledad, no luche por ella. En ese momento me pareció lo más correcto, pues compartía piso con su (de nuevo) chico y él tecnicamente era mi amigo. No podía robarle la chica por mucho que quisiera. A veces los veo juntos en la casa, o viene al bar. Por su actitud, se que ella no dijo ada de nuestro mejor mes en toda la vida, pero tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo. A veces me dan ganas de ir a interrumpirlos, pero ella es feliz y eso es lo que alguien quiere para la persona que ama: verla feliz.

¿Una recomendación de vuestro barman favorito?

No seais tan imbéciles como yo y luchad por lo que de verdad amais. Si no, estaréis siempre solos detrás de una barra dando consejos a borrachos sin motivación a intentar progresar en la vida.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _De los creadores de "me apetece escribir un Damerey" llega un Jedipilot que acaba como acaba. Si, no estoy en mis mejores días. Ya haré algo feliz para variar...en algún momento_

 _Hasta la queso-próxima~_


End file.
